


Growing

by Sarjear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breeding, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Marriage, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Redemption, Slightly dubious consent, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, but not in a kinky way, like as consensual as the premise allows, read the description for the premise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarjear/pseuds/Sarjear
Summary: Rey is captured and Snoke makes it known he wants her and Kylo Ren to procreate. Both feel trapped by Snoke, and also by their feelings for each other.Taking place sometime after the Force Awakens.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments (including criticism)!

All Rey could feel was pain and beyond that the cold of the steel on which she lay. Out of the fog came her memories; the intelligence of a prisoner with valuable information; everything going wrong; the blaster fire; then the deal: everyone else for her, for the Jedi girl. Rey assumed that once everyone had made it onto the ship, she would be able to escape, but she had been wrong, so wrong. More troops had appeared almost out of nowhere, too many even for Rey.  _ It was good at least that Poe or Finn had not been on mission, they likely would not have left without her, and then they would only be imprisoned with her, and not have brought whatever valuable information that old man held onto to the Resistance _ , Rey thinks. 

Snoke had started torturing her without preamble; he must have already known she would never give him information on the Resistance. It had been ages of pain simply through the force and lightning before he had tried to get into her mind. Rey had been prepared to be interrogated by Snoke at some point; she had saved her energy until he tried to crack her mind to resist, and it worked. Unfortunately, Snoke was frustrated. He took turns torturing her and trying to get inside her mind. When he became more frustrated he had the guard beat her and cut her with their weaponry. Still, Rey retreated into her mind and did not fight. It was harder and harder to keep her walls up. 

She had been keeping walls up for months, Luke had taught her how as soon as he discovered the force bond between her and Kylo Ren. And though Rey had no control over when he appeared to her, at least she knew the Resistance could not be harmed by the connection. She had wondered, as Snoke shook her body with pain, if he could feel the intrusions into her mind Snoke was making. She had wondered if Snoke would call on him to search her mind further, but somehow she doubted it; through the nearly six months of the bond, not once had Ben tried to gain information on the Resistance. He had badgered her about joining him, but seemingly never tried to find her for himself. 

After what had to have been hours, though Rey’s sense of time had been lost, troopers dragged her away. She did not remember getting back to a cell, she must have passed out before then. 

Now she forced her eyes open, revealing a blurry steril space and a dark figure in the doorway. She felt him in the force: Ben. 

He moved towards her. Rey thought about trying to get up, but she knew that if he was planning on interrogating her, she would need all her energy, so she stayed where she was and let him come to her. Coming right in front of her, he knelt down, so he could face her from where she lay. Rey heard a click and hiss, and suddenly she saw his eyes, they roamed her face and body taking in her state. Then he suddenly looked away breathing deeply through his nose. Rey idly wondered what was troubling him, and why he had not yet begun the interrogation. 

To her surprise, Ben used an ungloved hand to pull away the ripped fabric surrounding a wound on her side, and then gently smooth a bacta patch over it with the other. Ben started treating her other wounds the same way. He was careful and gentle, and Rey did not understand why.

Once he had patched her last wound, Ben pulled away and looked down.

“Snoke wants a dynasty, more force users to train and to carry on after him.” 

He looked at her then, their eyes meeting. Panic grew from Rey’s belly into the rest of her body.

“You are the most powerful force user in existence.” 

The panic had now spread throughout Rey’s body, and she could not believe that she was as powerful as Ben claims, not after Snoke had left her lying in pain locked away like this. 

Ben cast his eyes down again, and says more quietly, “he would have me rape you here in a cell until you became pregnant, and then leave you alone in a cell until the birth.”

Ben looked back up at her now, “I won’t do that. I’ll take you to my ship, I’ll give you space and anything you want, and I’ll have a med droid monitor your cycle, so we may only have to copulate when there is a chance of conception.”

Rey breathed, she understood that he is trying to be kind even in this, and it does not escape her attention, that he does not consider being near Snoke to be safe. But still, she felt defeated, more so than before he came to her. At least in the torture and interegation, surrviving and keeping her secrets were a way to win. Now there would be no way to win; her body would be a tool of the darkside, and she could not destroy her body without destroying her mind as well. 

Ben was still staring at her, as if awaiting a response. Rey had none to give him. She was not going to pretend her voice matters in any of this.

Finally he stood, putting his gloves, then his mask. He then bent to put an arm underneath her knees, and the other underneath her back. Rey made to remove herself from his grip, but his voice came through her mind,  _ if you struggle, I’ll make you unconscious as I did before _ . Rey stilled, frustrated, but resigned.

Ben carried Rey through the passages of the Supremacy into the hanger and onto a command shuttle. He gave the pilot takeoff instructions with Rey still in his arms seemingly having forgotten she was there. Rey began to move trying to free herself from his grip. 

“Stop it,” he growled through the mask.

It turned out they were only in space for half a minute before docking at the Finalizer. Rey assumed this is why Ben refused to let her out of his grip, because as soon as the door opened, he was walking again. 

Rey saw Hux standing on the bridge over the landing bay, she felt such disgust radiating from the man directly to her, she looked away, resting her face in Ben’s chest; she felt Ben tighten his grip around her.

Eventually, they stepped into a brilliant white room with a huge viewport taking up a whole wall. Ben then turned to the left walking through a door to another room. This room was bigger and had an equally large viewport.

Ben set her on the bed.

“These are your quarters. I’m the only one with access to them.”

Rey was not sure she should be relieved by that last statement.

“Rest. A med droid will come by tomorrow.” 

He turned and left into the white room from whence they came, the door sliding shut behind him.

Rey wanted to get up, assess the situation and get familiar with the space, but she was exhausted, and the pain, though helped by the bacta patches, still weighed on her heavily, so instead she surrendered herself to the softness of the bed, far softer than anything on which she had ever before slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ben in this chapter, but we'll get to him soon. Promise!

Rey awoke sore and parched. She was in far less pain than when she was last awake, the stinging of her wounds was gone, the bacta having done its job, leaving her only with the residual pain and soreness of Snoke’s force attacks and lightning. 

Rey pulled off the bacta patches, revealing pink new skin. She then got up and walked to the table where a holopad allowed her to request food. 

Rey pressed for water quickly, and almost instantaneously, a water bottle popped up through a small hatch in the middle of the table. Rey sat down and chugged half the bottle. She wondered for a moment about the ridiculous resources the First Order had at their disposal to be able to instal such a luxury food system on short notice, that or she supposed,  _ Ben had been waiting for her capture _ . Rey wondered if that could be the case, or if had been expecting her to join him at some point, but then again why would her quarters only be accessible to him if she joined the order of her own free will? 

Rey stopped thinking about it; the only person who might answer her questions was not here; she could not feel Ben anywhere nearby. 

Now having handled her thirst, Rey turned her attention back to the holo pad to summon food. She had not eaten anything since her capture and knew she needed fuel. 

She looked through the viewport as she waited for the food to appear. The vastness of the stars amazed her even now. It had been magical the first few times she was in space, seeing hundreds of worlds all within reach, and the vastness beyond them, never ending. She had not travelled anywhere near enough to have any idea where they were, only that they were not traveling at hyperspeed. 

The food popped up through the hatch and she attacked it ravenously. When she was finished, Rey set the empty plate back on the hatch, which opened and took the plate as she had guessed it would. Just then a med droid popped through the door.

Rey’s experience with medicine had previously been limited to her own efforts and the rebellion doctors pathing up any injuries she sustained on missions. This droid, however, checked her for anything and everything, poking and prodding her far more than Rey found to be comfortable. At the end the droid pronounced her “healthy” and that her “fertility window will likely begin in eight days.”

Rey felt panic at a “window of fertility” being so close. She had no weapon, but she was rested and had the force, so this was as good a time as any to try for an escape.

She followed the droid to the door and attempted to exit with it, but instead of walking through the door, she was shocked onto her back.

Looking up from the floor at the closing door Rey saw a nearly invisible energy screen in the space left as the door closed.  _ So that’s why he’d had no issues with letting a droid in and out with supervision _ . Rey physically could not use the door the droid was able to simply press through.  _ Ben must have the deactivation code _ .

Rey was frustrated, but she had expected at least as much from her prison after the last time she had been captured. Instead of sulking, Rey rose to her feet and assessed her prison.

The room was white, like the one on the other side of that teasing door. She had the table and two chairs at which she had eaten, and the bed in which she had slept. The bed was large, at least double a standard bearth,  _ large enough for two _ . Rey inhaled. There was a small clothes washer near the table. Next to the bed was a black dresser and another door. Rey tried this door, which opened into a refresher. The space was simple, but luxurious compared to the cramped ship ‘freshers or communal baths on base to which she was used. The shower even ran water instead of the more efficient vibrations of sonics. 

Rey backed out of the bathroom and turned attention to the dresser. Opening the drawers she found clothing, basic underthings, socks, a belt, even a pair of boots. There were also five identical dresses made of soft gray fabric, they were loose and flowing everywhere except the cuffs, seemingly intended for a growing body. Rey sighed; she found there are also three long wool tabards and matching wool arm covers which hook onto her thumbs, covering her palms.  _ At least the clothes aren’t black _ , Rey thought.

Rey took a long shower, relaxing her sore muscles in the heat. Reluctantly, she unbound what was left of her braid. Leia had braided her hair before the mission, though now it resembled more some form of nest at the back of her head than an intentional updo. 

Leia had started braiding Rey’s hair soon after they met. There was an immediate connection between the women formed by their shared grief and unspoken connections to Ben. Leia had never asked Rey for any information about her son, though she knew of the force bond. She had simply let Rey into her life with silent understanding. Rey knew how important the braids were to Leia; Luke had told her softly about Alderaan one night over a fire, and Rey felt honored to have the mother of the Resistance offer to plait her hair. 

Taking out the braid felt like letting down her last shield. Rey slumped to the floor letting the water of the shower mix with her tears. The Resistance had no way of rescuing her, and she had found no way to escape so far, who knew if she ever would. 

After drying herself with one of the soft towels, Rey brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She put on one of the gray dresses, her old clothes too torn to properly wear. It felt good to be clean after the torment from Snoke, but Rey felt distant from herself wearing finely made clothes and her hair unbound. 

Rey settled on the floor in front of the viewport. A view of the universe felt the best place to center herself within this prison. Rey closed her eyes and let the force roll over her, sweeping her outside her body. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's been reading since the beginning, I've edited the first two chapters, not changing anything, just fixing grammar mistakes and poor word choice. Hopefully it's a more pleasant reading experience if you ever decide to reread anything.

Rey meditated until hunger disturbed her concentration. She ate then went over the room in more detail. Nothing seemed to have been left to chance; she could find nothing to help in any escape.

She would not let the frustration get to her. Rey just needed to be prepared for when her chance came, so she sat down to meditate, until she wore herself out.

As she fell asleep she felt Ben’s presence on the other side of the door. 

… 

The next day went much the same. The med droid came in to test her hormone levels again. Rey was told her “window of fertility” was now only seven days away. Still Rey did not let herself think about what would happen in seven days. She had decided she would escape before then.  _ Ben would give her the chance, whether he meant to or not _ . Ben was the only human element of her prison, and therefore the only one she had the tools to exploit. 

Ben would not be able to tolerate not seeing her soon. He desperately wanted her to be at his side, that desire and a constant undercurrent of grief beneath his skin had always been plain to Rey in their connections. He would not be able to wait the seven days to see her again; he would need to see her before then. That would be her chance.

Again that night, Rey felt Ben’s presence just outside her prison. 

… 

The next day was just the same. Now Rey was just six days away from fertility. The room was starting to remind her of being on Jakku: the same thing every day, watching the stars and knowing she might never see the worlds they light, denial, and growing hopelessness. 

Rey tried to focus on her plans for escape, but as the day wore on her patience wore thin. By the evening she was actively passing her cage, unable to even attempt any more meditation. Rey felt her frustration reaching some sort of boiling point within her and- 

Ben was suddenly sitting at her table, and Rey could feel the shock radiating off him. Ben slowly removed his mask, setting it on the table.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her.

“What?”

“I can feel your anger; it’s never been this loud since you tried to kill me.” 

Ben did not speak about what happened between them on Starkiller with any residual anger, seemingly as if it was some event in history beyond either of their control. This only added to Rey’s frustration.

“I am imprisoned. I have nothing. I am alone. All I can do is stare at the freedom I don’t get to have.” Rey shrieked pointing at the viewport, too angry to care if he understood where she was pointing. 

She then turned her finger on her captor.

“And you ask why I’m angry!”

Something inscrutable shifted in Ben’s face as she berated him.

“You want to see me,” he said with the ghost of a smile and disappeared.

Rey stood still. She had been too blinded by her anger to guard her thoughts as she normally did during these connections; Rey did not know if Ben had gotten that she considered him her way to escape. Either way if he was coming to see her, as she thought he was, now would be her first real chance of escape, and depending on how it went it might be her only one. So Rey stationed herself flat against the wall next to the door. 

It took at least half an hour before Rey felt Ben on the other side of the door, and then a few minutes after that for the door to open. Rey had given more than enough thought to her timing in such an escape attempt, she knew she had to wait just until Ben crossed the threshold to move through the door, before and she would be shocked by the barrier or run into Ben, but a moment later and he would be able to stop her and the door would close. However, Rey never got the chance to test her timing, because before he was even through the door Ben had her wrists pinned to the wall. 

_ He’s not wearing gloves _ , and there was electricity in the bond, as if their bodies were live wires suddenly connected at his hands and her wrists. 

“You saw this thought too,” Rey accused. 

“No,” Ben said as he slowly released her wrists, “I know you too well to think you’d give in without a fight.” 

Ben stepped back, Rey still pressed against the wall eying him warily. She could see now that he had a satchel looped over his shoulder, Rey wondered what it could contain. Ben followed her eyeline and nodded. He walked over the table, sitting down and setting the bag on the table’s surface. Rey hesitated, but when Ben looked back at her from the table, his force signature radiating apologetically, and his face sad but open, Rey walked over and took the seat next to him, her gaze flickering warily between his own intense gaze and the satchel on the table. 

“I brought you some things. For the boredom.” Ben looked down at the bag, hesitating. 

“I can give you anything worth credits, but next to nothing worth anything more.” 

Rey noded. Ben opened the bag and pulled out two books and a datapad. Rey had held no expectations of what was in the satchel, and still she was surprised at the sight of books; the rare items had fascinated her since she had first seen the ones Luke hid away on Ahch-To, that such fragile items could carry generations worth of knowledge intrigued her. 

Ben cleared his throat and held up the datapad first.

“It’s been loaded with galaxy wide information, general information on the climate, people, and history of all known planets and systems.” 

Rey’s heart clenched, of course she wanted to read about as many systems as she could, but more than that, she wanted to see these places for herself; the thought of travelling the galaxy with Han and Chewie had nearly been enough for Rey to forget about her family. Now to have all the information she would have needed to see the galaxy but no hope of leaving her prison felt like a reminder of her desolation. Ben looked at her, but he had know way of knowing her thoughts, as she had made sure her walls were up after their disastrous meeting through the bond. 

Next, Ben picked up the older of the two books; it looked ancient, like Luke’s texts. 

“This is a mystic text on the force, no one’s been able to determine its origin, and it doesn’t appear to be of either Jedi or Sith creation. I have other books on the force I could give you, I just didn’t think you’d want them.”

“Sith texts.”

“Yes.”

Rey nodded and looked at the book curiously.

“Isn’t giving the enemy training tools generally considered not a good idea,” Rey joked.

“Rey, we’re not fighting anymore,” Ben said seriously.

“Besides, it’s not like I’m giving you a lightsaber.”

“So that’s not something money can buy,” Rey shot at him with venom. Ben’s face, which was somehow so expressive that even with his walls built up against the bond, Rey thought she could tell most of what he was feeling, seemed to be in some mix of pain and understanding. 

Instead of addressing her barb, Ben continued, picking up the next book.

“This is an old collection of legends from around the galaxy, some feature the Jedi and the Sith others, just people.” 

Rey actually took a hold of the book this time, looking at it curiously. 

“I didn’t know there were books with stories in them. I thought books were only written to hold knowledge.”

“Maybe stories can be knowledge,” Ben said slowly.

Rey nodded contemplatively.

Ben cleared his throat, “I can come by every evening, I can bring you whatever you ask for and maybe drive the boredom away a bit.” 

Ben was looking at Rey,  _ he wants a response; he’s asking permission _ , she realized. 

“Yes.”


End file.
